


In Which They Rest

by mikkimouse



Series: Voltron Fluff Week 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Napping, Voltron Fluff Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Shiro's been working himself too hard, and Keith's decided it's time he gets some sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Voltron Fluff Week 2017](http://voltronprompts.tumblr.com/post/156633863978/sovoltron-prompts-will-be-having-another-event) Day Three, for the prompt "nap time." Thank you to Kalira for the story suggestion!

"Shiro." 

Shiro concentrated on his pushups, the burn in his arm and chest, on regulating his breathing. He had at least fifty more to go. A bead of sweat trickled its way down his hairline and splattered on the ground beneath him. 

"Shiro." 

Forty now, but he was slowing down. He needed to keep up his strength. He _had_ to keep up his strength. The team depended on him, and—

"Shiro!" 

The last one was loud, sharp, and right in front of him. Shiro faltered in his counting and looked up. 

Keith crouched in front of him, brow knit in concern. "You've been in the training room for two hours." 

Shiro huffed and went back to his pushups. "That's nothing." 

"You also haven't slept in two days," Keith said. 

"I've slept." 

"Not enough." 

Shiro glared at the floor in front of him. "How would you know what's enough?" 

Keith put a hand on his shoulder, and Shiro stopped again and slowly dragged his gaze up. 

"Two hours isn't enough for anyone," Keith said.

Two hours was about all Shiro could handle sleeping right now. "I'm fine," he said. 

His left arm trembled, and he dropped to his forearm with a soft curse. 

Keith snorted and pulled his hand away. "Fine. Sure. Come on, you're taking a nap." 

"I don't need a—" 

"Yes, you do." Keith glared at him. "And if it were any one of us, you'd make us get some rest. It doesn't change just because you're the one who needs sleep." 

Shiro finally let his knees hit the ground, and sat back on his heels. A wave of dizziness hit him, and he pushed it back. 

Keith's glare faded back into a frown, and he reached over to take Shiro's hand, threading their fingers together. "Shiro, please." 

There were a lot of things that Shiro could say no to, but when Keith was looking at him like that, when Keith said _please_ , it was impossible.

He slowly got to his feet and let Keith pull him out of the training room and back down the halls to their rooms. To his surprise, though, Keith stopped in front of his own room and tugged Shiro inside. 

"Um," Shiro said. 

Keith pointed to the bed. "Lay down." 

Shiro sat on the edge of the bed and took off his boots. "You know, I have a bunk." 

"A bunk you haven't been sleeping in." Keith shrugged out of his jacket and hung it on the hook on the wall. "So you're going to nap here, where I can keep an eye on you." 

_Here, where you won't be alone,_ Shiro heard, and something about it made the tension in his shoulders relax. Maybe it was because he would have someone else with him, or maybe it was just because that someone else would be Keith. 

He lay back on the bunk, stretching out a bit. The bunks were barely large enough to hold him, and even though he knew this one was probably the same size as his, he still felt too big for it. 

To his surprise, Keith sat on the bed beside him. "Scoot over." 

Shiro blinked. "What?" 

Keith gently kneed him in the thigh. "Scoot over. We're sharing." 

Shiro was already turning onto his side and scooting closer to the wall. "Sharing?" he repeated faintly. 

Keith stilled halfway onto his side. "Is that okay?" 

"Yes," Shiro said quickly, maybe a little too quickly. "That's okay." 

"Good." Keith lay down, resting his head on the pillow. "This way I'll know if you get up." 

There were barely three inches between them on the small bunk. Nowhere for Shiro to put his arm...except around Keith. 

Tentatively, he lowered it, ready to pull back at the first sign that Keith was uncomfortable. But instead, Keith took his hand again and tucked his arm securely around him, snuggling up against Shiro with a soft sigh. 

Oh. So that was okay, then. 

The last bit of tension he'd been holding eked out of his shoulders, and Shiro felt his head drooping forward until his forehead rested on the back of Keith's head. 

Fingers gently squeezed his wrist. "Go to sleep, Shiro." 

Between one breath and the next, Shiro did.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m).


End file.
